Breaking D
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Sequel to: Why does this fish seem so fishy? The Mugiwara pirates get attacked by several fleets of marine ships. With a pregnant Nami on board and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki trying to take the new pirate king down, what is Luffy to do? Fighting is the only option right? But the question is, would he really give himself up if it meant Nami and the rest of his crews safety? NamixLuffy


**So here's the sequel you've all been waiting for! I was really surprised by how many reviews I got on my last story and I hope that the fans from that story come review, follow, and favorite this story and author!**

**THIS TAKES PLACE 2 YEARS LATER WHEN LUFFY'S THE PIRATE KING!  
**

**REVIEW GOAL: Something over 12!**

**Enjoy!**

Luffy peered over at his puffy lipped Nakama as he desperately tried to hold in a smirk. "Hey Usopp." He said in a shaky voice. He was on the boarder of breaking down into a fit of hysterical laughter. Sure shoving chop sticks up your nose was funny, but this new thing was piss your pants hilarious. He slapped his rubber hands over his lips to prevent the small giggle that had been bubbling up in the back of his throat from slipping out, okay maybe the giggle wasn't as small as he originally thought, but he continued on anyways and tapped the sniper on his shoulder. The raven haired boy had taken one of Nami's old underwear magazines, which was obviously filled with pictures chicks wearing underwear and striking weird poses. (None of which had he thought were prettier than Nami) and drew all over it with black permanent marker, but that wasn't even the funny part of it all.

Usopp turned around and looked at Luffy who had a bright pink face and tears in his eyes. He knew whatever it was, it had to be pretty funny to bring tears to the eyes of his captain. "Hmm?" He hummed. Luffy pointed down at the magazine in response. "look..." He partially whispered. His voice was just laced with pure laughter waiting to explode out into a fit of giggles. Usopp's eyes followed Luffy's finger down right to the magazine page where his pupils scanned all over to find what was so funny. His lips curled back like he had just swallowed a lemon when they finally landed on it. Just as Luffy, tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He let out a loud snort just before asking, "Is that supposed to be me?" He pointed at the picture of the women who Luffy had drawn all over. It looked just like him, the Afro and all. Luffy shook his head, and to that, the two of them fell backwards laughing their asses off.

Usopp held his sides laughing like a maniac and wiped away a tear. "THAT'S TOO FUNNY LUFFY!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? I DREW A PICTURE OF SANJI TOO!"

Usopp, with the help of the table, pulled himself back up and grabbed the magazine, he flipped the page to the picture of sanji Luffy had drawn so perfectly and just as quickly as he had gotten up, he fell back down going into a whole new series of laughs. "IT LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM!"

They seemed to stay like that for hours, just rolling around on the floor laughing like the idiots they were, until Nami came in.

She ripped the door open a bit to aggressively and slammed in into the wall making a dent.

Usopp immediately took notice and he jumped upright. "Be careful Nami!" He exclaimed. "Franky's gonna have to fix that ya know?"

Nami was already in her seat but she got back up and walked over to the door again. She gave him her signature evil eye just before grabbing hold of the door handle. "Well it couldn't get any worse right?" She asked menacingly. Her grip on the doorknob tightened.

Usopp knew exactly what she was about to do. "Nami, step away from the door."

"WRONG!" She screamed. She slammed the door back into the wall, this time it wasn't just once, she did it again.

"NAMI WHAT THE HELL!" Luffy yelled running over to her, he tried stopping the door from slamming into the wall again but she grabbed his rubber arm. He looked up at her with confused eyes. For a moment she stopped but only to threaten him. "I suggest you take your hand away if you don't want this to be your face ramming into the wall..." Luffy swallowed. Her evil demon eyes were bearing a gaping hole into his soul, and for a second there, he thought he could see her pupils flash red. He quickly retreated back to his chair. "I'm sorry Nami..." He squeaked.

"WHY AM I SO PISSED OFF!" She screamed slamming the door one last time into the wall. It now had a big dent in it.

"I'm scared..." Usopp whispered to Luffy who had backed up into the corner with him. "I Thought the ship was made of Adam wood..."

"She's like a storm, just wait till she passes..." Luffy whispered back.

* * *

Later at dinner...

Nami plopped down at the kitchen table, she appeared to be normal from what Luffy could tell...

He walked up next to her and sat down. Luffy smiled. "You were acting a little weird a bit ago, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah of course I am! never better." She smiled. "Sanji-kun when's dinner going to be done?"

"Soon my sweet Nami-Swan!" He responded.

A couple minutes later, the table was filled with delicious foods. Nami could feel her mouth watering at the sheer smell, she was so hungry tonight...

"YAY FOOD!" Luffy yelled stretching his arm out and grabbing for a chunk of meat, he usually was the first one to dig in.

Before he could even touch the sweet succulent meat he was stopped by Nami and her abnormally lightning fast reflexes. she took her meat fork and trapped his finger between the two prongs. Luffy yelped out.

"You don't take my food!" She yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you today Nami?"

She began stuffing her face. "NOTHING" She gave him a dead serious stare for a moment but quickly continued with her eating.

"Nami your scaring me..." Luffy said scooting his chair away a few feet. He could see the hungry gleam in her eyes and her hunger at the moment was not something he wanted to mess with...

"I'm just hungry ok!"

"I think it's something more..."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Not."

"Is."

Nami's eye twitched. "IS NOT."

Luffy eye twitched back. "IS."

"Fine!" She dropped her hunk of meat and got right in his face. She showed every one of her teeth, even the meat that was stuck between them. "You really want to know king? huh, do ya? Well I'm going to tell you."

She carefully stood up and announced something that even shocked Robin, the women who started this fishy ordeal

"I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

Mood swings much? Nami's scary when she's pregnant! Well that was an interesting first chapter... I hoped you all liked it, now this chapter is going to be different then the rest of the story. I want this story to have a more serious tone to it so I can attract a variety of viewers. So all I can say is, SUSPECT THE UNEXPECTED!

One Piece Out! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Remember this takes place 2 years later when Luffy's the pirate king!**


End file.
